beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Rago
Rago (Japanese: ラゴゥ, Ragou) was the main antagonist of Beyblade: Metal Fury. Known as the Child of Nemesis, he was partly responsible for the Nemesis Crisis that almost plummeted the world into destruction. He was largely known as the owner of the destructive and almighty, Diablo Nemesis X:D as well as a Legendary Blader who fought against the others. Upon transforming into Nemesis, the Legendary Blader of autumn and No. 1 Blader in the World, Gingka Hagane with his Beyblade, Cosmic Pegasus F:D ultimately destroyed him and plummeted him into a bottomless pit hidden by darkness. As a result, he was declared deceased and the Nemesis Crisis ended at last. Appearance Rago carried a long set of swift black hair that run in assorted spikes to barely reach his feet. Three spikes curved atop his head, with one that lined down on his face to slightly cover his nose and left eye. Two more strands of his hair were braided with golden beads to cover his golden-pierced ears. Along with black, bushy eyebrows, menacing dark-red eyes, he showed a pale skin complexion. Rago's attire however, generally consisted of a white undershirt with golden highlights that were decorated with ancient, black markings that the Greeks wore in ancient times. Along with wearing golden armor-like bracelets he had a large violet cape: somewhat damaged with a knot to tie it together at the front. It later continued to a another violet cloak worn on his waist. Supported by a golden belt with gold beads surrounding it, the cloak functioned as to cover his bare legs which also contained golden knee-bracelets and used some golden wrapping and papyrus to emulate shoes. Personality Rago was a very fierce, ruthless, sadistic, evil and cruel person. He did not doubt himself and was always confident in Nemesis being its former keeper. He was not kind nor nice, as he did not contain any compassion or comfort. This was evident when he made a smirk as he watched Doji cruelly criticizing Ryuga for helping Nemesis' revival. He also seems to enjoy calling his enemies worms. It seems as that the only person Rago truly cares about is Nemesis, as he is willing to commit to extreme lengths that it may take to conquer the entire world. Rago is also so powerful that it seemed hopeless for the Legendary Bladers to defeat him, especially since he was one of them. Biography Beyblade: Metal Fury Hidden in a mystical temple someplace close to the Aztec Temple, Rago, along with Cycnus, Keyser and Herschel were freed once Doji created an entrance for them. Acting as their guide, he lead the four to the Aztec Temple where the ritual for the resurrection of Nemesis was commencing. When they arrived, they met the likes of Pluto, Johannes, Aguma, Bao, the Beylin Fist, Dynamis cursed with the Curse of Hades and Chris. Pluto made a sudden remark at his appearance, declaring Rago to be the destined Legendary Blader who was the "Child of Nemesis", the sole individual capable of reviving Nemesis. Though the others had scruples, Rago proved Pluto's claim when he reached out his arms to control the dark power that Proto Nemesis was emitting and turned it from a violet cloud of dark mist to a surge of electrifying energy that caused incredible power. Rago remarked that although Nemesis was still in his infant stage, the bringing of the remaining Legendary Bladers would act as fuel for Nemesis to use and ultimately revive itself. It was not long for the ritual to complete itself, with the gathering of the other Legendary Bladers, namely Yuki Mizusawa, Tithi, Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, Ryuga, Chris, King and Dynamis. Madoka Amano, Masamune Kadoya, Yu Tendo and Kenta Yumiya were in the battlefield as well, as each fought fiercely in countless battles against Rago's allies. The power surging from each clash that their Beys took in battle created more and more fuel that was to be absorbed by Proto Nemesis. Eventually however it came to the point where the Legendary Bladers and their allies reigned victorious as Chris, Aguma and Dynamis returned to the side against Nemesis. Soon enough, the Bladers of the Four Seasons: Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga and Chris came together to form Zeus' Barrier, a last resort to disrupt and end Nemesis' revival. Although it was successful at first, even bringing fear to Rago's aids, Doji stepped in to taunt Ryuga. After his harsh rant on Ryuga for being a crucial asset to Nemesis' revival, especially with Lightning L-Drago 100HF, the Forbidden Bey, Ryuga got to the point where he was infuriated that he stepped out of the barrier and without him, Zeus' Barrier failed to succeed. Upon this, Proto Nemesis, now riddled with enough power absorbed from the Legendary Blader's Beys and Zeus' Barrier, formed together as it spun in motion and drastically changed its shape to its ultimate true form: Diablo Nemesis X:D. With the true form of Nemesis at his hands, Rago immediately launched it into battle as he found himself in an epic clash with Gingka. While Gingka's Cosmic Pegasus F:D was coming up against the mighty Diablo Nemesis X:D, immediately dark clones of the Legendary Bladers' Beyblade Beasts appeared before them. With this, even more battles occurred when Gingka called out on the help of his fellow Legendary Bladers and friends to help. They all launched their Beyblades as they stood to clash with their evil counterparts. With numerous fights appearing more and more, Rago sought out to declare the end to it all when he utilized Diablo Nemesis' Special Move: "Armageddon". As a result, the Mayan Ruins they were in began to collapse as boulders, rocks and stones fell off in an attempt to encase the Bladers and essentially destroy the temple. Fortunately for Gingka and Co. they were able to evade it sans Ryuga as Rago just stood there with him in the collapsing ruin. Rago subsequently found a way out of the crushed Mayan Ruins to board a cruise with Pluto and Doji to find the "Lost Kingdom". An underwater island that could only be discovered with the power of Diablo Nemesis: Rago used Diablo Nemesis as a compass of some sort where its aura of darkness lead them closer to their destination. Little did they know that the incredible power surging through Nemesis was causing excruciating earthquakes scouring the globe. They eventually got to the point where Diablo Nemesis fulfilled its job and finally tracked the island. While Rago left Diablo Nemesis to do the rest of the work, the island was forcefully pulled out of the ocean by it and a dark and jagged island soon arose where their masterplan to destroy the world was closer to them than before. After arriving on the island, Rago and his cohorts sought out to use Diablo Nemesis' energy and power to bring forth Nemesis, the being. They relocated to a small area where they would conduct their work as Rago watched Diablo Nemesis surge with intense and exhilarating energy. While the wholesome energy was raging on, it impacted the rest of Earth as many places suffered black-outs, disruptions and attacks. As more energy was being conducted though, the Blader of the Summer Season, Ryuga mysterious reappeared in an attempt to interfere with and stop Rago's plans of destroying the world. The two found themselves in a Beybattle as Rago's Diablo Nemesis X:D fought with L-Drago Destructor F:S, Ryuga's. Although Ryuga was fighting very fiercely, even managing to intensely throw Doji into a bottomless pit with a Special Move due to Doji's derogatory taunts, Rago ended it by using Diablo Nemesis' signature move, Armageddon. As a result, Ryuga was thrown back in the complete wave of electrifying energy that Diablo Nemesis possessed, which was coincidentally the exact time Gingka and Co. arrived at their battle, much to their shock. As well as discovering that Armageddon was so powerful that it heavily broke L-Drago Destructor and knocked Ryuga unconscious, the remaining Legendary Bladers sought to redeem Ryuga and attacked Rago and Diablo Nemesis. With every Legendary Blader teaming up to defeat Rago, Diablo Nemesis faced a challenge of every single Beyblade that carried the Star Fragment. Although it was fierce and intense, Rago and Diablo Nemesis still proved to be the reigning champions as nobody could even lay a scratch on them. Kenta however, infuriated and enraged for what Rago did to his friend Ryuga, launched out his Beyblade, Flame Sagittario C145S in retribution. Even as fierce as Kenta was with all he put up through, Diablo Nemesis still took the upper-hand against Kenta. Just then, Ryuga awoke himself to stand tall and launch his damaged L-Drago Destructor in a last attempt for hope. L-Drago Destructor circled around Flame Sagittario, transferring on its Star Fragment to both Kenta and Sagittario. In an instant, Kenta became the new Blader of the Summer Season and Flame Sagittario C145S evolved into its ultimate form, Flash Sagittario 230WD. Subsequently, Kenta went on on strike again at Diablo Nemesis with a less-than-happy Rago still fighting to his maximum. Even Pluto joined in with his Fusion Hades AD145SWD to assist Rago in remaining as the victor against their new opponent. The match between Rago and Pluto against Kenta was becoming more intense as time passed. Diablo Nemesis and Fusion Hades continued to act in unison as counters to Flash Sagittario until Kenta unleashed his full potential and switch Flash Sagittario's current Mode of Attack to Stamina. Along with this, Kenta unleashed Flash Sagittario's ultimate Special Move, 'Diving Arrow" that as a result, harshly threw Fusion Hades to become stuck in a wall and leaving Rago without an aid. This gave an opening for Masamune, Tsubasa and Yu to launch their Beys and help Kenta as Blitz Striker 100RSF, Earth Eagle 145WD and Flame Libra T125ES used their Special Moves aimed at Diablo Nemesis that although Rago was beginning to show signs of fear, ultimately threw their Beys in an explosion the same Fusion Hades was. To follow this up, Gingka knew that they must activate Zeus' Barrier once more, acknowledging it as their last resort to encase the Diablo Nemesis. With Kenta replacing Ryuga: Gingka, Kyoya, Chris and newcomer Kenta lit their auras to summon forth the barrier as they all yelled in passion and force as Diablo Nemesis was becoming weaker. Intense power radiated through their bodies until a fragment of the metal of Fusion Hades fell into the barrier, forming a slight crack and as a result, causing a bright and destructive explosion. The temple started rotting into rocks and boulders in the same manner that the Mayan Ruins went through, forcing all of the Legendary Bladers to escape to the surface. Rago and Pluto however, were struck by the falling monuments and were left trapped by the destroyed temple. This however was deliberate, when that small metal fragment of Fusion Hades pierced Zeus' Barrier, it allowed the true form of Nemesis to finally resurface. Rago and Pluto fused together to form the sentient being of Nemesis. The titan of darkness stood forth from the temple's rubble to lastly destroy the Legendary Bladers and the world itself, with Diablo Nemesis X:D now in Ultimate Balance Mode as well. The Legendary Bladers and their allies launched their Beyblades with their powerful might, the dark Beasts still came however and destroyed all of their Beyblades, save for the Bladers of the Four Seasons'. As Rago and Nemesis' power continued to rage on, Gingka subsequently became the last hope for humanity as Diablo Nemesis destroyed Kyoya's, Chris' and Kenta's Beyblades, leave him and Cosmic Pegasus F:D. At the same time, Nemesis unleashed the Black Sun, a clone of the sun instead taking dark and shadowy appearance that was placed above Earth. It was always intended for the Black Sun to come racing down on Earth in order to destroy the entire planet of Earth and the fate of humanity. As Ultimate Balance Mode, Diablo Nemesis still remained in perfect spin and Rago and Pluto having no scruples about their power in Nemesis, Gingka and his Legendary Blader friends decided to transfer their Star Fragment in Cosmic Pegasus in order to ensure additional, explosive spin rotation and power. The process soon finished as Gingka and Cosmic Pegasus roared in a gold aura as they continued to fight with Nemesis. Cosmic Pegasus continuously fights with Nemesis and its Ultimate Balance form, but they are still too far from reaching the might that both Nemesis' all contain. With scratches and scars all over his body, Gingka call out on the help of all the Bladers in the World. When his father, Ryo Hagane, reveals that every Blader owns a Beyblade that descended from the original Star Fragment that created the original Pegasus and L-Drago Beyblades. Thus technically making everyone a Legendary Blader as their Bey's Fragment of the Star aura awakens and glows in all of their might. All of their fragments are subsequently transferred to Gingka Hagane's Cosmic Pegasus F:D, now fully loaded with all the energy it needs to attack Ultimate Balance Mod Diablo Nemesis X:D and Nemesis, himself. With all this simultaneously happening as Nemesis unleashes the true dark Beast of Diablo Nemesis, with a dark-flamed dragon roaring and appearing in all of its might to attack Gingka and Pegasus. With all of the energy and power that he needs, Gingka gets engulfed in a blazing golden aura or light in the last battle against Nemesis. With the beast of Pegasus now by his side, Gingka sits on Pegasus and rides Pegasus as they fly in the sky of darkness to eventually lead into outer space. Nemesis does not give in and commands its ultimate Beast to chase after Gingka and Pegasus. While the dragon dashes towards Gingka and Pegasus, they successfully evade and disappear into the galaxy for a moment. Pegasus' motif glows in all of its glory as Gingka and Pegasus come racing down back to the surface of Earth and launch its last attack at Nemesis. They still do not despair as their own beast surges an attack of darkness from its mouth that aims to strike Pegasus and Gingka. Using the ultimate Special Move, Gingka and Pegasus both activate "Super Cosmic Nova" as they strike through the dragon, simultaneously where Cosmic Pegasus rips off a piece of metal of Ultimate Balance Mode Diablo Nemesis X:D and Gingka and Pegasus pierce through Nemesis' body. Rago exchanges extreme pains of agony and discomfort when his two enemies come out the back of his body to reveal a giant hole made in the dark titan. As a result, Nemesis fell over a bottomless pit as Rago screamed in defeat, never to be seen again and thus declared as deceased. Abilities As Rago was a Legendary Blader, he had to contain special abilities. One such, was his enormous power. Being so powerful, he was the only one able to contain and control Nemesis. This was seen when he controlled Proto Nemesis where Bao failed. Rago's maximum aptitude was achieved when he was with Diablo Nemesis. As with Diablo Nemesis' Special Move, Armageddon, it unleashed a massive dark power, so powerful it destroyed the Mayan Temple where it was used in. Beyblades *'Proto Nemesis 195RD:' Rago's first Beyblade. Formerly Owned by Pluto The prototype version of Diablo Nemesis. Debuted in The God of Destruction, Resurrected!?. It evolved after absorbing the energy of L-Drago Destroy F:S, Phantom Orion B:D, Fang Leone 130W2D and Cosmic Pegasis F:D,in Zeus' Barrier. *'Diablo Nemesis X:D:' Rago's second Beyblade. The evolution of Proto Nemesis. It is more powerful than Ryuga and L-Drago Destructor. Special Moves * : Diablo Nemesis' first Special Move and Special Spin Move. A dark, black and purple power force of electricity, arises from Diablo Nemesis and into the air, to make a vortex of some kind. This creates various dark waves, that destroys whatever structure the Beys are in, into pieces of rubble. It creates much wind and momentum as well. Also, Armageddon is so powerful, that it can be seen from outer space. Rago uses Armageddon against Ryuga in episode 146. It's very powerful as it could defeat L-Drago Destroy and make a big explosion to knock back Ryuga and have him unconscious. Beybattles Gallery Trivia *Due to a mistranslation, Rago's name was initially thought to be "Lagow". *Due to the fact that he merged with Pluto, it is unknown if the merge killed him or not. *Out of all the villains in any iteration of the Beyblade franchise, Rago may potentially be the most evil, due to his cruelty and ruthlessness in battle. Oddly enough, Rago's seiyu, Toshiyuki Morikawa also voiced Naraku from Inuyasha, who is also the main antagonist. *Alongside Brooklyn, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami and Ryuga, Rago is one of the strongest and most powerful bladers in the entire franchise. This is due to the fact that he almost singlehandedly destroyed the entire world as well as being able to beat Ryuga effortlessly. He also took the entire worlds Blader Spirit to be defeated. *Rago has a habit of calling people "worms". Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Villains Category:Deceased